


The snow class 🎄

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: In his eighth year at Hogwarts after the war, Petunia accepts Harry's offer to be one of the accompanying Muggle parents during the Christmas snow class in the Muggle World. Snape (who survived) refuses to show it, but he is sad because he thinks no one will want to be in his party for this snow class, even after Harry is revealed his heroism after the war. But Petunia informs Harry that she only comes if he and she are in Severus' group, Harry approves the idea to the happiness of Hermione who wants to see her potion mentor happy for Christmas
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	The snow class 🎄

Here is a new idea for christmas, this one takes place after the war, there is a divergence of canon.

Hermione with her skills managed to save the life of Snape who returned to teach potions at Hogwarts, but now Minerva is the principal of the school.

Ron joined the Aurors, but Harry preferred to return with Hermione to finish his studies at Hogwarts.

Harry is reconciling with Petunia and Dudley after the war, on the other hand Vernon to leave his wife and deny his son not wanting to have anything with people around a wizard

Snape has accepted in gratitude for his life to be the mentor of Hermione who is interested in potions as a future profession.

Minerva is trying to set up new program to educate pureblood children about Muggle community and Muggle borns to avoid another Voldemort in the future, she creates school trips to the Muggle world that take place at different times in the year so at Christmas

Outings are with different groups each supervised by a teacher and parents of Muggle-born children to help navigate the Muggle world smoothly

During his recovery before the start of the school year, Snape in the opinion of the healers should not be left alone, so he stayed with Harry and the two Dursleys abec whom the young man reconciled.

At first he and Petunia couldn't stand each other but when the wife and Dudley received the papers from Vernon's lawyer, Snape helped them overcome this and a friendship was created between Severus Snape and Petunia.

So as the recap goes is that when Minerva announces a new outing to the Muggle world for the Christmas holidays, which will have to include Christmas activities, Harry decides to ask Petunia to be one of the accompanying parents to avoid her. Don't be too sad considering that it's his first Christmas without Vernon in twenty years and that Dursley has been invited by a friend's family to take his mind off him after his father disowned him

Petunia agrees, but when she finds out that Harry and his friends didn't choose the group they are going to go with, and notices that the registration list for Severus' group, along with the Grangers who have found the memory, contains only three students (Hermione, Draco and Pansy) she states that she will only go with Harry if they are in Severus' group as she does not want the man to be almost alone for Christmas

Harry accepts

And now this story is in your hands, just include these details:

Harry accepts

And now this story is in your hands, just include these details:

Petunia and Snape have a good friendship (you don't have to be in love but they can if you want)

Christmas activities

The Grangers like Draco and Pansy who changed their attitude after the war

Joy, it's the holiday season after all

Petunia and Snape have a good friendship (you don't have to be in love but they can if you want)

Christmas activities

The Grangers like Draco and Pansy who changed their attitude after the war

Joy, it's the holiday season after all


End file.
